Inquiétude quand tu dévoile
by selene Magnus
Summary: Cacher ses sentiments est un exercice de base pour un serpentard, mais parfois la plus grande maîtrise ne parvient pas à masquer sa peur, ou son inquiétude, Narcissa en fait l'expérience


**Petite histoire de trois chapitres mais une seule publication, pas assez de suspense à entretenir. c'est un Narcissa/Severus et Narcissa/Lucius avec en toile de fond Severus/une inconnue - vous pouvez y voir Hermione par exemple, cela n'est pas le fond du thème. J'espère que cette petite fiction vous distraira. il n'y aura pas de suite. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Inquiétude quand tu dévoile**

'

'

- Lucius…tu as appris?

- Appris quoi ma chère?

- C'est vrai?... ce qu'on dit… les rumeurs

- De quoi parles-tu Narcissa? Tu sais que je n'écoute pas les on-dit des bigottes et grand-mères

- Mais tu connais du monde…peut-être que tu peux en apprendre davantage

- Qu'as-tu donc? Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse autant?

- Je… je ne suis pas angoissée, tu te trompe

- Je te connais suffisamment pour voir que tu essaies de le cacher. Que se passe-t-il? Quelles rumeurs te dérangent? Laisse-les dire, ces imbéciles! Qu'ils se moquent de nous, ça les occupera à quelque chose pour une fois

- Ce n'est pas sur nous… j'ai entendu dire…que…

- Continue, je te prie

- Que…Sé…Severus…a disparu

- Severus?

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose? Ce sont des mensonges, n'est-ce pas? Toi, tu le connais bien, tu saurais s'il s'était passé quelque chose, tu le saurais!

- Depuis quand le sort de Rogue t'intéresse? Narcissa, réponds moi! Je ne comprends pas ton inquiétude

_Lucius se rapproche de sa femme, alors qu'elle fait de grands pas dans la pièce, en s'arrêtant souvent pour se calmer, mais en vain. Alors elle s'agite de nouveau. Elle est pâle par l'angoisse. Il lui a fallu du courage pour oser lui demander de l'aide, car c'est un appel à l'aide, il le comprend spontanément. Son regard interrogatif suit chacun de ses mouvements, et il cherche à lire sur son visage._

_Cela augmente l'angoisse de Narcissa. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, à personne. Mais cette peur, cette douleur qui la glace, elle ne la supporte depuis si longtemps, elle n'en peut plus. Et son mari qui la scrute. Il veut comprendre, elle sait qu'elle y arrivera. Comment lui cacher? Comment enfouir encore ce secret? Elle retient avec peine les larmes qui lui brouillent les yeux._

- Cissie…

_Le mot s'éteint dans un souffle. Le visage de l'homme se fait blessé. Il a compris. Bien sûr qu'il a compris. Elle ne peut plus se retenir, elle explose en larmes._

- Pardon… je ne voulais pas… avoir ces sentiments, je ne voulais pas…. Te faire ça, je suis désolée

_Il s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Il caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser._

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute

_Elle s'épanche en sanglots ininterrompus._

- Je comprends, rassure-toi

- Pardonne-moi…je ne voulais pas…pourquoi ça m'est arrivé? Je n'ai rien fait pour, je te jure…il ne m'a jamais regardé…on dit qu'il a disparu…que peut-être il s'est tué…

- Voyons, ça ne peut être vrai

- À cause…de cette… tout le monde en parle… elle l'a quitté et il a disparu… j'ai tellement peur

- Calmes-toi, je vais m'en occuper

- Comment ça?

- J'ai quelques idées sur les lieux où il peut se cacher, je vais essayer de le trouver

- Tu ferais ça?

- Oui, si tu t'arrêtes de t'angoisser. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien, il cherche juste à retrouver sa sacro-sainte solitude. Peut-être est-il à la chasse aux ingrédients de potions? Je me rappelle qu'il se plaignait que l'enseignement l'en privait. Il aura voulu se faire plaisir

'

'******************************************************************************************************************'

'

- As-tu au moins un verre propre à sortir dans ce taudis?

- Que?! Lucius!? Que fais-tu là? Comment…?

- Comment je t'ai trouvé? Ce ne fut pas facile je l'avoue. Mais tu oublies que je te connais, je sais comment tu raisonnes. J'ai testé bien des cachettes et nos anciens repaires, pour finalement te trouver ici. Bien pensé. Je doute que quiconque, à part moi et ma persévérance, ne te découvre à nouveau

- Que viens-tu faire?

- Boire en ta compagnie cette bonne bouteille que je t'ai ramenée

- Trêve de plaisanterie, ne peut-on me foutre la paix cinq minutes?

- Tu as eu des semaines d'isolement pour lécher tes plaies. Ça ne t'a suffit?

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires! Je te croyais assigné à résidence, toi!

- Bien sûr, mais qui pourrait m'empêcher de me rendre où je désire être?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Je ne peux plus t'être utile maintenant

- Si ça ne concernait que moi, je te laisserai faire ton ours mal léché encore des années

- Alors quoi à la fin? Qui ça dérange que je disparaisse? Tout le monde peut continuer à se moquer de moi-même en mon absence, qu'est-ce que ça leur change?

- Je ne parle pas de tes imbéciles! Mais de quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes un peu trop

- Psss, foutaises, je ne manque à personne

- Si, à elle. Elle fait sa brave, elle reste digne comme toujours, elle fait avec ton absence et ton indifférence. Mais ne pas savoir si tu es vivant l'angoisse à mort. Et je refuse de la laisser ainsi

- Mais? C'est ridicule! Ce que tu me dis ne tient pas la route, c'est totalement incohérent

- Comme tu peux être aveugle parfois. Tellement englué dans tes erreurs que tu refuse d'évoluer

- Je ne te permets pas!

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines avec ces idiotes de Griffondors? Quand comprendra-tu que jamais tu ne pourras leur plaire? Tu es tout ce qu'elles détestent: la ruse, la machination, la perfidie. Elles aiment la lumière et toi, l'ombre. Ne vois-tu pas que tu n'as rien à leur offrir? Oh vous pouvez avoir quelques intérêts en commun: les potions ou les livres, mais aucune ne pourra te comprendre, elles ne peuvent pas raisonner comme toi, comme nous

- Tais-toi!

- Il te faut une femme qui soit à même de te comprendre, de respecter tes aspects sombres, de les partager même

- Ça n'existe pas

- Oh si. Il y a une serpentarde qui t'aime plus qu'elle ne le devrait, et qui souffre par ta bêtise

- Non…c'est impossible

- Elle veut juste que tu vives. Le reste, elle a accepté. Jures-moi que tu ne mettra pas fin à tes jours!

- Mais…

- Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, enferme-toi dans la solitude et l'expiation inutile, si ça te chante. Noies-toi dans l'alcool si ça t'aide, je m'en fous. Mais ne meurs pas, parce que cela la briserait. Et je ne la laisserai pas subir ça, alors tu vas faire un serment inviolable avec moi!

- Jurer de ne pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas? Mais où sera la contrainte Lucius? Si j'enfreins le serment, je meurs. Mais cela sera déjà réalisé justement. Ta demande est ridicule

- J'y mettrais une autre motivation. Si tu romps le serment, je tue ton idiote de Griffondor, après d'infinies tortures évidemment

- Je vais… je vais te…

- Pas un geste! Tu veux sauver ta dulcinée? Je veux épargner la mienne

- Nar…Narcissa?

- Alors tu jures maintenant!

- En échange, tu ne révéleras ma retraite à quiconque. Et tu ne chercheras pas à me dissuader d'y rester

- Accordé. Restes dans ton trou à rats, je m'en moque. Tant que Cissy arrête de pleurer jour et nuit sur ta disparition inquiétante. Donne-moi un objet ou une lettre de ta main, pour lui prouver que tu es en vie

- Ta parole ne lui suffira pas?

- Aucune belle parole ne remplace une certitude pour une femme amoureuse angoissée

- Je… j'ai rien fait pour ça, je n'ai pas cherché à la séduire

- Je sais. Personne ne maîtrise ses sentiments, aussi fort pense-t-il être

'

'***********************************************************************************************************'

'

- Lucius, alors?

- Je l'ai vu

_Narcissa met ses deux mains sur son bas de visage, sa tension retombe._

- Il…il va bien?

- Oui. C'est ce que je te disais Narcissa. Il voulait juste être tranquille, comme l'ermite qu'il a toujours été

- Merci Lucius, merci. Je devine ce que cela a dû te coûter. Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai

- Tu es si généreux

- Non je t'aime mon ange...l'important c'est que tu ne me repousse pas

- Non jamais, je t'aime encore Lucius…même si…

- Je veux juste te savoir heureuse, ok? Qu'importe si je ne suis pas le seul dans ton cœur. Tu ne me quitteras pas, même s'il changeait d'avis pour toi?

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, jamais il ne voudra de moi

- Peut-être qu'un jour, il finira par retrouver son bon sens. Comment peut-on préférer des idiotes immatures à toi, mon amour? Ça me dépasse


End file.
